


From The Shadows Watching

by ExhaustedCommonSense



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Night Terrors, Nightmares, Paranoia, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim (2013), Pre-Movie: Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhaustedCommonSense/pseuds/ExhaustedCommonSense
Summary: Hermann wakes up with a scream caught in his throat.





	From The Shadows Watching

Hermann wakes up with a scream caught in his throat.

He scrambles wildly against the wall until finally hitting the light switch, breathing a sigh of relief when everything looks how it should.

His mind reaches automatically for the latest horrors his mind has concocted, but all he finds is a lingering sense of paranoia.

The adrenalin keeps him in a state of hyper-awareness, scared to blink in case he misses an attack. It feels like something’s stalking him, hidden just out of sight but ready to pounce as soon as he lets his guard down.

The clock ticks over to 2am as he holds his silent watch. Sat upright in bed, his eyes flick constantly around the room, heart beating in overtime whenever he works up the courage to glance behind him. He knows logically that nothing could fit in the space between his bed and the wall, but logic has no place in this moment.

His eyelids droop and exhaustion beats at him, but he jerks himself awake before he can submit himself back to his nightmares.

He can’t close his eyes.

He knows that they’ll get him if he closes his eyes.

The light is the only thing keeping him safe. Blinking feels like a risk, shutting his eyes is impossible.

Morning finds him sat up in his bed, his head at an awkward angle as he sleeps restlessly, the lights shining down on him not quite bright enough to wake him.

The nightmares seem so silly in the daylight.

Even after waking, gasping in terror and unable to open his door lest they get in, he can’t remember what he dreams about.

All that remains is his fear.

His helpless need to keep watch.

As if he can fight off whatever’s coming for him.

As if he would see it coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [@exhaustedcommonsense](https://exhaustedcommonsense.tumblr.com)


End file.
